


Hide and Kiss

by dreamcue



Series: ラベンダーエメラルド [3]
Category: Hello! Project, Morning Musume.
Genre: F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 00:49:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14124546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamcue/pseuds/dreamcue
Summary: Maachan convinced Oda into sneaking around before a concert.





	Hide and Kiss

“Odango, quick! I think something’s wrong with my outfit.” 

 

Without giving Sakura any time to react Masaki took Sakura’s hand, and began pulling her away from the other members and staff in the halls. Masaki pulled Sakura behind a large curtain. Most of the light was blocked but the two could still just about make out each other’s features.

 

“What’s the matter?” Sakura asked. Nothing looked off about Masaki’s outfit. Then again she couldn’t really tell in the darkness. 

 

“Shh!” Masaki shushed, “I just wanted to sneak around for a minute,” She whispered while trying to surpass giggles. Obviously she knew she was being absurd. 

 

“Okay, but why are we sneaking around?” Oda shot her a look filled with skepticism, and peeked out from behind the curtain. For the moment there was no one else around but they were supposed to meet with the rest of the members soon. Masaki pulled her back behind the curtain. Though Sakura couldn’t see Masaki’s face clearly she knew there was a cheeky smile on the girl’s face. 

 

“Because! I wanted to be alone with you.” Masaki paused, and when she continued her voice was quieter and she fumbled with her words. “And maybe, if you’re okay with it, kiss you, or something?”

 

Sakura blinked. At first she didn’t register what Masaki had said. Masaki took both of Sakura’s hands in hers, giving them a tiny squeeze. The action caused warmth to spread through her, and she felt a massive blush developing. She was grateful Masaki had chosen this hiding spot, otherwise she would have been dead from embarrassment. 

 

It was true they didn’t get to spend much time together outside of work, and when they were together there were no opportunities to do much. Sakura realized Masaki must have been holding back the whole time. By this time Sakura’s eyes had adjusted to the dark and she could see Masaki’s face. She had a small, unsure smile with her eyebrows furrowed in question. The hands around her own had grown really warm, and just the slightest bit sweaty. She wanted to laugh at how adorable Masaki could be sometimes. She gave in, she wanted this too. 

 

“Is it okay?” Masaki asked, edging closer in the already tight area. She was chewing on her lower lip and Sakura couldn’t help but stare.

 

“Yes.” 

 

Masaki’s face instantly lit up and she leaned in. The moment their lips touched Sakura’s eyes closed on instinct. She was simply enjoying the feeling of contact. Then Masaki began moving her lips on Sakura’s. She felt the natural softness and she tasted the subtle flavoring of Masaki’s lip gloss. Before she could fully appreciate the feeling Masaki pulled back.

 

“W-Wait a second, I need to catch my breath.” 

 

This time Sakura did laugh out loud. To think Masaki had been so absorbed in kissing that she forgot to breathe. The girl tried to glare at Sakura but the wide grin on her face made it impossible to look menacing. The sound of a door slamming shut somewhere near them caused Sakura to jump. She had almost forgotten they had snuck off from the rest of the members. 

 

“I think we need to head back.” 

 

Sakura started to peel away the curtain when Masaki’s arms wrapped around her neck to pull her back into the remaining shadowed area. 

 

“Sato-san!” She hissed, her voice raising in panic. The curtain was now left halfway open and glancing behind her she saw that the edge of her outfit was most likely visible to any one walking in the hall. 

 

Masaki looked at her with the most adorable puppy dog eyes and Sakura felt her resolve fading. She had to reign it in before anyone found them. Her inaction must have seemed like acceptance because Masaki tugged Oda closer, and looked about ready to kiss her again. Sakura quickly clamped a hand over Masaki’s mouth, effectively silencing the girl and stopping her. What sounded like a muffled “one more” came from Masaki but Sakura shook her head. 

 

“I’m serious! Someone is probably looking for us right now.” 

 

“Hello!” As if on cue the curtain was pushed all the way open and she heard Maria’s energetic voice sound behind her. “Oda-san? Sato-san?” 

 

Her hands moved automatically. She ripped Masaki’s arms away from her neck, spun the girl around, and frantically searched for the zipper on the back of her outfit. Once she found it she pulled it upwards roughly, but since the zipper was already at the end it caused Masaki to release a pained sound as the outfit dug into her skin. For good measure she added a smack on the back, a little on the hard side, and felt just a bit of satisfaction when Masaki flinched. 

 

“There, it’s fixed.” Sakura stated as matter of factly as possible.

 

Maria’s eyes were as wide as humanly possible. She looked like she hadn’t moved since opening the curtain. 

 

Oda gave a small gasp as she turned around as if she hadn’t noticed her junior until that moment. 

 

“Ah! Maria-chan,” Oda acted surprised and grabbed Maria by the arms as if to steady herself from the shock, “Were you looking for us? I was just helping Sato-san with her outfit,” She explained while leading the taller girl away from the curtain by the arms, “Let’s go back shall we?” Sakura smiled so brightly at her junior while letting go and turning to leave but not before giving Masaki a pointed look that said she would deal with her later. 

 

Masaki cringed inwardly, her outward expression showing only a tiny bit of worry as she followed after her girlfriend. 

 

“Oda-chan…” 

 

Masaki whined softly while trying to walk closer to Sakura in an attempt to ease the girl’s displeasure with her at the moment but Sakura brought an arm up and shoved Masaki away.

 

“Don’t talk to me.” 

 

“Odango~!” Masaki whined and huffed desperately as she followed behind a strutting Sakura, trying and failing to get the girl’s attention. 

 

Maria watched her seniors bicker ahead of her not entirely sure of what she thought she might have seen but she couldn’t question her seniors so she’d have to talk about this with her generation mates later.

 


End file.
